vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuto Kiba
Summary Yuuto Kiba is one of the male protagonists of High School DxD, and a reincarnated middle-class Devil. He was one of the children chosen for the Holy Sword Project, which was embarked upon to find and determine suitable wielders for the Holy Swords. The process caused untold suffering for Yuuto and his friends, and after the project failed, the supervisor, Valper Galilei decided to kill off all of the participants, leading Yuuto to develop an overwhelming hatred for Holy Swords, most especially Excalibur. Barely escaping from the project base in Italy as a result of his friends' help and on the verge of death, he was rescued by, and reincarnated as a Devil under Rias Gremory, becoming her Knight. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C | 7-A Name: Yuuto Kiba, Prince Charming, Holy Demonic Sword, Darkness Knight Fang Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Reincarnated Devil, Middle-Class Devil (Knight), Sacred Gear Wielder, Member of DxD, Vice-President of the Occult Research Club Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Longevity, Summoning, Fusionism, Shapeshifting, Master Swordsman, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Air / Wind Absorption, Extrasensory Perception, Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), Absorption (Can absorb and devour holy energy and light with the Holy Eraser and Sword of Betrayal), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip through space-time with Nothung and distort space to retrieve and store Gram and his other demonic swords), Weapon Creation (Can create and generate holy, demonic, and holy-demonic swords of different shapes, sizes and attributes on any surface depending on his intention), Resistance to Time Stop (Forbidden Balor View was ineffective on him because of his holy sword), and Memory Manipulation (Retained his memories of Raynare after she wiped the memories of everyone who knew about her) Attack Potency: Wall level (Harmed Raynare) | Large Town level (Stated to have surpassed Rias Gremory. Can fight against Balance Breaker Issei, although he can barely harm him) | Mountain level (Cut off Siegfried's Dragon Arm, although he was caught off guard. Destroyed one of Ladon's barriers with Xenovia's help, and cut Grendel's fireball) Speed: Unknown. Massively Hypersonic in later volumes (Kept up with Tomoe Meguri) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with Balance Breaker Issei) | FTL (Faster than the likes of Bikou and Xenovia), higher with Speed Boosters Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class (Damaged Raynare) | Large Town Class (Scratched Kokabiel, who is significantly stronger than Boosted Issei. Can barely harm Balance Breaker Issei) | Mountain Class (Cut off one of Siegfried's Dragon Arms, and cut Grendel's fireball) Durability: Wall level | Large Town level (Barely took a punch from base Sairaorg) | Mountain level (Managed to take attacks from Siegfried) Stamina: High (Kept on fighting after Siegfried almost crushed his entire body, broke many of his bones, cut off his arm and pierced holes in his thighs leading him to lose a lot of blood) Range: Standard melee range. At least dozens of meters with shockwaves and Sword Birth | At least dozens of meters with Sword Birth and Demon Swords Standard Equipment: The swords created from his Sacred Gear | Demon Swords Intelligence: Yuuto is an extremely skilled swordsman that learned from one of the strongest swordsmen in the Underworld and is not hesitant to learn the basics of swordsmanship from scratch despite being immensely skilled, to improve and perfect his technique and leave no room for error. He also carefully pays attention to his opponents' steps and movements, and attacks with thought out strategies, as shown when he disguised himself as one of his knights in order to catch Siegfried off guard. Weaknesses: Holy weaponry and light based attacks. His Demon Swords drain his energy and life-force Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sword Birth: Yuuto's Sacred Gear. It allows him to create numerous demonic swords with varying sizes, shapes and properties as he wishes. *'Holy Eraser:' A sword of darkness that has the ability to devour light and holy aura or energy. *'Flame Delete:' A sword of ice that can freeze flames. *'Replenish Calm:' A unique sword that creates a whirlwind in the centre which can suck in attacks, neutralizing them in the process. *'Sword of Betrayer:' Yuuto's Balance Breaker. As it is a fusion of a Demonic and a Holy Sword, it is noted to be nonstandard and irregular, described as a phenomenon that could only happen due to the death of the God of the Bible. He is also able to create and mass produce Holy Demonic Swords with different elemental attributes such as lightning, ice and so on. Blade Blacksmith: Yuuto receives it from the spirit of one of his lost comrades. It has the ability to create numerous Holy Swords of different attributes and properties. *'Glory Drag Trooper:' Yuuto's sub-species Balance Breaker. It creates an army of armoured Dragon Knights that can copy the techniques and speed of the user. He can also equip armor like the ones worn by his Dragon Knights, use them as a shield to defend against attacks, disguise himself as one of them to exploit openings in the opponent's defense and catch them off guard or use them as a stepping stone to evade attacks or leap higher. He also passes on his Demon Swords he gained from Siegfried to them, bypassing their drawbacks. Demon Swords: In the course of his battle against Siegfried, Yuuto gained possession of his Demon Swords after they chose him as their new wielder. They are all noted to be cursed and cause misfortune to their wielders. *'Gram:' Known as the Sword of the Sun and the Demonic Emperor Sword, it is regarded as the ultimate Demon Sword. It possesses incredible sharpness and is predominantly covered in an offensive aura. It is said to be capable of cutting through anything and is known as the demonic counterpart to the Holy Sword Durandal, due to its destructive power. Its other characteristic is its ability to slay dragons, having successfully slain one of the legendary Five Dragon Kings, the Gigantis Dragon Fafnir, when used by the original Siegfried of the Nordic legends. It can be used to release destructive waves and its aura can be projected offensively. *'Balmung:' A Demon Sword that is enveloped with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds that sweep towards the target, grinding the atmosphere in the process. *'Nothung:' A Demon Sword that can rip through space-time, and is noted for its incredible sharpness. *'Tyrfing:' A Demon Sword that specializes in destructive powers. It is capable of causing large craters. *'Dáinsleif:' A Demon Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground and freezes the opponent. Sandanzuki: A technique of the former captain of the Shinsengumi and his master Okita Souji, Yuuto swings his sword with such speed and precision that it appears to split into three in a single instant and attack in different directions. Speed Boosters: Yuuto focuses his aura solely to his torso and legs, forming rocket boosters and shoes visually similar to propulsion devices on his back and feet, with the shoes also containing boosters. In this state, he is capable of completely out pacing those who could formerly keep up with his speed. Key: Base | Post Volume 7 | Post Volume 12 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:High School DXD Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Element Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Space Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Creation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Wind Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7